A New Spirit
by Anya Ranger
Summary: Just a little story I wrote having to do with a new spirit, Jack and Pitch.


**So... I have this head cannon where Jack and Pitch(one of my favorite pairings from the movie), since they can't have their own kids and can't exactly adopt a kid when no one can see them, decide to adopt another spirit like them. And I kind of wrote a thing for it...**

* * *

A little girl, age ten, played with her friends in the school yard. She had blond hair, almost brown, that reached her shoulders and green eyes, dulled by a bit of brown in the center. She had a lot of friends, since she gave everyone she met the chance to get to know her, even the people who bullied her. Her parents always said she was too trusting, but she didn't think there was such a thing. She continued to play until her mother came to walk her home. After that, she waved goodbye and walked with her mom towards their house.

Since they had enough time, they took a detour through the woods. She was talking with her mom about the day she had with her friends and admiring the snow, which actually was starting to die down since it was February. But it didn't last long as someone ran out in front of their path. There were police sirens nearby and he looked like he'd just tried to rob a store or something.

"Great, hostages!," he mumbled, then took her mother's wrist. "NO!," she screamed loudly," LET GO OF HER!" She pounded on the man's leg with all her strength, which wasn't much.

"It's okay, honey! Mommy's gonna be f—" she was interrupted as the man placed a hand over her mouth.

"What are you gonna do about it?," he asked the little girl.

"Just let her go!," she begged him.

"You know, I think I will," he had an evil smile on his face," A little girl will make a much better hostage anyway!"

He had let her mother go no sooner than he scooped her up in his arms.

She could hear her mother shouting, but she wasn't scared. She was happy her mother was safe. The thief tried to run, but was stopped before he got out of the forest, surrounded by police officers.

She could hear them saying things like "Watch out! He has a child!" and "Hold your fire! He's got a hostage!"

She felt something cold press against her neck during the commotion. The officers quieted the moment they saw the knife the man had by her throat.

"Put the girl down and hand yourself over or we will have to use force!"

"Just try me!," he dared, the knife now pressing into her skin and drawing blood.

The officers all looked worried, but then said," There's no reason for this to end with a casualty! Release her now or the consequences will be worse than they already are!"

"Meet my demands and maybe I will!," he countered.

"Alright, you leave us no choice then!," then officer refused him.

A couple of other officers started to move and she heard the man behind her say," Sorry, kid!"

Her chest felt hot as the man moved the knife and plunged it there. She was then tossed aside as he ran off, a the two officers who had approached him going after him. The others rushed to her side. They shouted for medics, scrambling to try and help her.

She could barely see them, her vision started to blur and darken. She tried to fight it off and stay awake, but it was so hard. That was then that she saw her mother out of the corner of her eyes, just barely visible even with her blurred vision. She smiled a bit, knowing she'd be happy just knowing she protected her just as her mother had done for her since the day she was born. A small smiled spread across her face and she let go, just letting the darkness swallow her and take her away.

Later that night, her eyes fluttered open, staring up at the moon. As she shifted to get up, her hair fell in her face. She just looked around a bit, and she couldn't seem to remember where she was. Tears started to from in her eyes and she started crying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack was doing another round in the town, though winter was almost over, and heard crying in the forest. He wasn't sure who was crying, but he went to find out. He saw a little girl sitting there amongst the trees.

She was wearing a pink dress with red trim, a red ribbon in her hair, and red shoes to match. There was also a small red bracelet with a heart charm around her wrist. Her hair was red, reaching her shoulders. She was small, only about ten years old.

"Hey, no need to cry," he spoke to her, landing in front of her. Though he was sure she wouldn't hear him, he still said it.

She let out a startled gasp and backed away from him. She looked terrified. He was surprised that she even noticed him, but the look of suprise quickly turned into a smile.

"It's okay," he told her," I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I know you have no reason to trust me, but you just have to believe me. What's your name?"

"Ch-charlee," she choked out between her sobs," I-it's short for Charlette."

"Charlee," Jack repeated," Well, that's a pretty name. I'm Jack Frost. So, what are you doing here?"

"I-I don't really know," the next words came out panicked," I just remember a-a man talking me and then th-the police came a-and he took out a knife, then I was h-hurt—"

"Whoa, take it easy there," Jack could barely keep up with the rushed sentences," So, you were hurt. I'm assuming they tried to get you help. But you don't look hurt to me."

"W-what?," Charlee looked down to see there was no blood there. "W-w-what?" She was freaking out a bit now. She wasn't sure how the wound had disappeared, or where it went, just that it was gone. She was worried about that now.

As she started to freak out a bit, it was then that Jack realized what was going on. She could see him, was hurt badly, it all started to add up. She was a spirit like him, someone so young turned into an unseen ghost.

His look turned into sadness. He had figured the Man in the Moon would've told her _something, _but then again, he couldn't be bothered when you needed him most. So Jack decided to take over for him and help her. After all, he would've been much better if someone had been there to help him.

"It's okay," Jack smiled again for her," I'll take you somewhere safe. It'll be fun. Just remember to hold on tight when we're in the air."

"I-in the air?," she started to ask. She was interrupted as Jack grabbed her and they lifted off the ground. She was scared at first, closing her eyes tight.

"Hey, no need to be scared," Jack said," Just look around. Everything is really pretty from way up here."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, but then as she saw the landscape below, she suddenly wasn't scared. She took in the view, really enjoying it. She didn't notice two small white wings stretching out from her back.

"Well, looks like you should be able to fly on your own," Jack laughed a bit," Those are very pretty wings."

"W-wings?," she looked back to see the wings," I-I have wings!"

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay," she almost brought both of them down in her panic," Don't freak out. That happens sometimes for people like us."

"P-people like who?," she asked.

"Spirits," Jack answered," Like there's me, who brings in the winter, the Easter Bunny, the Sand Man, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and there's also the Boogy Man."

"B-but I'm not like any of you," she protested," I'm just... normal."

"Not anymore," Jack said," The man in the moon chose you for something more, but for some reason, he can't ever be bothered to speak to you himself."

"Did... did the same thing happen to you?," she asked him, a little upset that she'd just been left to deal with this on her own.

"Yeah," Jack said," And before, I couldn't even remember who I was when I was human."

"Really?," she looked up at him, the look of sadness spread across her face," I don't want to be left alone like that."

She started to cry a bit and Jack was a worried. "Hey, you're not alone," Jack told her," I'm right here, remember? You don't have to be alone."

She nodded and just kind of stayed quiet the rest of the time. Shortly after, they landed in an open area. All that was nearby seemed to be a destroyed bed frame.

"W-where are we?," she asked, starting to get a little scared.

"Just come with me," Jack said and gave her another smile.

She held his hand and Jack took them down into a dark hole that had been sitting underneath the bed frame. The inside was rather dark, but there were a few places where light shine through.

"Who is this, Jack?," She heard the voice just as a man appeared out of the shadows. He didn't look too happy and Charlee kind of hid behind Jack.

"I found her alone in the woods," Jack told him," She's like us, a spirit, but she doesn't know what's going on. I kind of promised her I'd help her."

"But why did you bring here?," he asked.

"Was I supposed to bring her to the lake?," he asked," Come on, Pitch. She just needs a little time to be able to figure things out. And it won't take long if I help her."

Pitch hadn't looked at her until just now, seeing her fear now. He hadn't meant to upset her, but she was hiding behind Jack now. He had seen that look of fear many times on children, but it actually hurt for him to see it on her face.

"Fine, she can stay," he said, acting as if nothing was wrong," But only until she figuring everything out."

"Thanks Pitch!," Jack gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then turned back to Charlee," Hey, you wanna have some fun?"

She smiled and nodded a bit, then she ran off with Jack and Pitch laughed a bit as the two went off to enjoy themselves.

* * *

**So yeah. That's it, just a little story based on my weird head canon.  
**


End file.
